What I Was Waiting For
by KILILOVER
Summary: Two friends, Abbey and Viola never expected anything unexpected to happen but when Viola is swept off into the land of Tolkien and her friend Abbey is searching for Viola back home, things become a little bit unexpected. Kili the dwarf is sent to Abbey as a human in place of Viola and they must find a way to get to Fili and Viola. And unexpectedly find love on the way. SPOILERS


**Two friends, Abbey and Viola never expected anything unexpected to happen but when Viola is swept off into the land of Tolkien and her friend Abbey is searching for Viola back home, things become a little bit unexpected. Kili the dwarf is sent to Abbey as a human in place of Viola and they must find a way to get to Fili and Viola. And unexpectedly find love on the way.**

**What I Was Waiting For**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me in the comments! I will appreciate anything that will improve my writing or maybe a nice pointing out of a mistake. THANKS! **

**ENJOY!**

"Abbey! HOLY CRAP ABBEY! You NEED to listen to this! It's just too perfect for words, oh my god!" Viola Lowe gushed out.

Viola was sitting next to the computer. It had been placed on the rug in Abbey's rather dark bedroom. They sat and ate gummy bears while looking online to find tickets to the midnight premier of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.

"What did you find?" Abbey Liebe said in excitement. After hours of fruitless searching for tickets (they were all sold out), Abbey had had enough and went to reading fanfictions online. Right now she was reading a one-shot with the Bilbo X Thorin pairing. She had not been fond of the weird pairing that had surfaced from the internet at first, but from a load of nagging from Viola she had relented and read a few...okay ten with some tumblr searching for fanart.

But seriously!

Abbey was not as obsessed as Viola was. You should just look on her favourites list; there is nothing but Bilbo slash. Viola is totally convinced that Bilbo and Thorin are meant to be (But seriously those looks they give each other and the tension between them in the movies is just too strong)

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below..."_

"Ed Sheeran? What is-?"

"He's singing for the next Hobbit song!"

"_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls, and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke...__  
__Keep watching over Durin's sons-"_

And that was when they promptly started crying.

Ed Sheeran was Abbey's favourite singer. Ever since the day she had heard the song A-Team she had fallen in love with him. And to know that he was singing the song that would be on her favourite movie franchise, she was overwhelmed.

Both Abbey and Viola had read the book several times over and cried when they connected the dots when they saw the first movie.

When Fili and Kili came onto the screen Abbey immediately fell for Kili and Viola for Fili. As the movie ended and they went back home and this was when Viola remembered. Fili and Kili died in the Battle of the Five Armies. And they wished that Peter Jackson, now, hadn't made Fili and Kili so beautiful, sexy, handsome and funny. And I'm sure that the whole entire world wished that as well.

Normally Abbey and Viola weren't this emotional. Okay maybe not, I just said that so you weren't scared by their intensity.

After ten packets of gummy bears and making themself hot chocolate after the song, they both decided that thiswas not natural. They could hardly keep their emotions in check! Viola couldn't even go to weddings with ending up as a puddle of moosh.

Not that they were ever going to stop! Hahahaha...haha...ha! But they did agree to go outside tomorrow. They wanted to go to the shop to buy the new Ed Sheeran album. They had kept unwillingly putting off buying it, but now since their love had rekindle for Ed, they couldn't wait one more second! And after that they were going to go to the park.

Fresh air could not be described when you hadn't felt it for weeks on end- being cooped up in a small bedroom with windows shut and curtains blocking out the light with your computer in your lap. They both swore to numerous people that they weren't hobo's who only came out of their house at night to put the trash out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think Dean could ever really like me?" Viola asked doubtfully while Abbey linked a comforting arm through Viola's. They had made it to the park with a backpack full of things for their afternoon. They had their water bottles, Abbey's asthma puffer, and Viola's headband (because she gets a really sweaty forehead) and both of their jackets.

"To be honest Viola-" Abbey began.

"No! Never mind, I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"Shush! You can do better than him. _Much better,_ I think. You just have to wait."

Viola nodded. Reading between the lines of Abbey's answer, Viola understood what she had implied. Dean was a bit of a mean-y. Actually a very big arse was more precise.

"Well I defiantly think you can do better than your -_yummy-_ _boyfriend _Aidan. Anyway both of your names start with A and it reminds me of that song we use to sing in kindergarten_. Ants in the apple- a-a-a_, Abbey and Aidan-a-a-a!" Viola sang in a mocking voice. They went to the same school together for their whole lives and Viola hadn't forgotten one song that they had to sing in class.

"Oh shut it!" Abbey laughed jokingly, playing with the bracelet that Aidan had got her. It was silver and hung on her wrist rather loosely. The silver bands wrapped around each other in an elegant pattern with a small 'A 'pendant. It was one of the most beautiful things Abbey had ever been given. She actually didn't know if the 'A' stood for Aidan or Abbey or both. Probably both. Aidan had given it to her when he left with his parents to go to America.

He would be gone for two years.

Abbey had tried to skype with him but he never answered her calls, texts, emails, snapchats, kik messages or letters she had sent. Many, many, many letters.

"If he's not answering don't you think that maybe he is...well...I don't know. Cheating? Maybe?"

Abbey grunted and handed Viola's headband to her already outstretched hand. Viola pushed her black hair back from her oily face and put the thick material on her head. Viola was one of the only people she had ever met with completely black hair and if Abbey wasn't mistaken, almost violet eyes. Viola insisted that her eyes were nothing more than an off blue colour but Abbey had always been jealous.

Abbey had light brown hair with undertones of blood and blue eyes. They always looked a bit odd standing next to each other and not just because of their major face differences but also because Abbey was taller than most people her age (she insisted that everyone was just very short!) Abbey was tall and had a hourglass figure that was surprisingly flattering.

Viola was tiny and had a very slim body and a bubbly personality that would have put her with the Queen Bitches of the school if it had not been for her abrupt outburst of unexpected acne (which had completely gone), her braces that had also vanished a couple of months ago, and that one day when Abbey and Viola started talking.

They went to the last day of school (which was out of uniform) as Gandalf (Abbey) and Frodo (Viola). And from that moment forth, they had been talked about as if they were sisters. The Two Odd Sisters. Twins, in their interests and personalities. Best Friends.

"Oh, look!" Abbey said to change the subject. She had pointed at a large stick not too far away from where they were walking on the path. Abbey liked to swing big sticks around and pretend to have a walking stick. Sue her but it was fun.

As they got closer it became obvious that it was not at all just any old stick.

"It looks like Gandalf's staff." Viola said gruffly. Not liking at all that the precious prop that some nerd had brought for a lot of money on eBay was just causally laying in the mud, as if someone had forgotten about it.

Abbey unhooked her arm from her bestie's and walked off the path and into the tree to pick it up. Kneeling down Abbey grabbed it with one hand and faced Viola shouting, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Viola laughed and ran to the other side of Abbey who pretended to try and hit her with the staff.

"YOU FIRE DEMON! YOU LITTLE FIRE DEMON SHIT!" Abbey spun and jokingly yelled, but she yelled at empty air. Viola was not there.

"Viola. How did you disappear like that?" She yelled again.

"Viola? You haven't got the one ring have you?" Abbey laughed at her own joke.

"VIOLA?" Walking forward and away from the path Abbey started to worry. What if someone had snatched her tiny hobbit sized friend? Okay she was taller than a hobbit but what are you going to do? After twenty minutes of solid shouting for Viola, Abbey began to move.

She continued her search into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Ouch, crap! What the slash-fic?" Viola gasped as she felt someone beneath her and hurriedly climbed off.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Shit! Are you okay? Here." She blabbed and grabbed the person's hand to pull him to his feet, only to fall back down again on top of the poor guy. Hard!

"You just keep falling for me don't you?" The guy said from underneath her as someone behind Viola had started laughing. She was about to get up and just leave him there. She then looked up at this face.

Asdfghjkl!

That 'guy' was gorgeous. He had blond long hair and a beard with many iron and silver beads wrapped in long strands of his mane and beard. His beautiful blue eyes were scrunched in amusement at her sudden lack of words as he pick her up and set both of them on their feet.

"Well," she said once the English language came back to her, "You're heavy."

"I think what you meant to say was fat," Laughed the one behind her.

"What's your name?" Blondie asked.

"Viola."

He smiled and said, "My name is Fili and that over there is my little kid brother Kili-"

"Not much younger than you! I'm only seventy seven!"

"Yes! But seventy seven is still considered kid!"

"Oh and what your only like-what? Twenty years older than me?"

"More like fifteen or so!" Fili protested.

Choosing to ignore the fact that two guys who looked about twenty and eighteen had basically called themselves as old as her grandfather, Viola distracted herself with her surroundings. She was on a forest path in the middle of nowhere. Great. And last time she checked it was midday not nightfall.

Where was Abbey? A minute ago they were...doing something. But Viola couldn't remember. All she remembered was tripping and falling. She only remembered that her name was Viola Lowe , she had a family in Australia and that she had a friend called Abbey.

Viola looked behind her. This wasn't the park they were in.

"Where am I?" She whispered, only to be heard by Kili who frowned.

"You don't know where you are? We're on the borders of The Shire. Do you not read the hundreds of signs or ask for directions?"

"I'm sure she is just lost Kili." Fili spoke up as Viola muttered 'the shire?'

"Young dwarven ladies like you should not be out by themselves in this weather. You can come with us. We are looking for a hobbit hole. "

Wait, just hold on a minute. Viola understands that she is indeed short but calling her a dwarf? WTF! And what is a hobbit?

"You're a dwarf!" she snapped angrily, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. She wasn't about to be insulted by the two of them.

"Yes-"Fili exchanged a look with his brother.

"We are..." interrupted Kili with a weird look at Viola.

This is probably just a hallucination. All this nonsense and crazy words sound like something she would have just made up in her head. Maybe she was kidnapped and was drugged! That explained it aaaall too well!

But it felt too real. So it must be.

"Come one." Said the gorgeous Fili as he mounted his horse and held out a hand for her. Slightly grimacing (not because of him, only because she didn't want to go)but completely wiping her face of emotion when she saw the rejection in his eyes, Viola grabbed his hand and swung up on the horse switching her grip to his waist.

Not noticing the blush coming from Fili's cheeks and up to his ears, Viola put her head on his shoulder and sighed, wondering if Abbey was okay. If she was, Viola had to introduce her to Kili because Abbey would think he was a beast (what Abbey called guys who she thought were really, really good looking) and because Viola would be putting an instant claim on Fili.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here..." Viola muttered to Fili as they galloped behind Kili who was staring up at the night sky, "I'm...not-sure, Urgh! I can't remember anything." Viola was frustrated. She didn't want Fili to think she was a weirdo.

"Don't worry. My brother and I will look after you until you remember. Someone as lovely as you should surely have an army of people searching for you, even if you've forgotten about them." Fili looked over his shoulder at her.

"You haven't even had a full conversation with me. How would you know wither I'm lovely or not?"

"I have a feeling. You're not just beautiful on the inside."

"Oh so I'm beautiful now?"

He blushed.

"Yes."

He is too cute for words.

Could he be the one I was waiting for? Like what Abbey was talking about?"

No! Come on Viola! You have only known him for a few minutes!

...but what if he was?

**I WILL BE OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY SO PLEASE SUGGEST!**

**I wrote this in a couple of hours so not very long, do you think I should spend more time perfecting the chapters? If I do I won't doubt that the quality of the chapters may increase...sooo... **

**(crap I dropped my finger bun on my computer and can't get it off)**


End file.
